poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack Bear
Jack Bear is the male protagonist of the 2015 Disney Junior animated series Goldie & Bear. He is best friends with Goldie Locks; he met her after she entered his home without permission and destroyed his favorite chair by accident. He lives at home with his mother and father bear. He and Goldie go on adventures around Fairy Tale Forest. Bear is very neat and tidy. He also can be stubborn. Bear tends to use magical "solutions" when he could be better with non-magical ones, such as using the Fairy Godmother's wand to give himself wings, using magic shoes to help himself dance, and turning Frog into Prince Charming for Goldie's party. Trivia: *Jack Bear made his first debut in Pooh's Adventures of Miles from Tomorrowland. *Jack Bear Pooh's Adventures of Goldie & Bear, Jiminy Cricket Meets Goldie & Bear, and Sofia the First meets Goldie & Bear. Gallery: Bear in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Jack Bear in Goldie & Bear Bear (Goldie & Bear).jpg Goldie, Bear and the Horse.jpg Goldie-and-Bear.jpg DN-y fWW4AA aD3.png Goldie-&-Bear.jpg Goldie as Red.jpg IMG 2057.JPG IMG 2058.JPG Goldie and Red Brave.jpg CfxlTzpUIAA2w3j.jpg Cp6bFijXYAAIpue.jpg 40AF7E3A-DEE8-48FE-B224-73B92AB0BE8B.jpg 48226487 goldie-and-bear-s01e41e42-do-you-know-the-muffin-kids-jack-of-all-trades-1080p-n.png Goldie-and-bear-season-1-photo-03.jpg Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, Little Red, Jack Bear, Jack and Jill, and Three Little Pigs.jpg Little Red, Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Humpty Dumpty.jpg 23422007 148634212421895 1296472613152882688 n.jpg 51f6de7b6579f8f4ba670cc6 3d924b5d.jpg Goldie, Bear, and Red.jpg Red, Goldie, and Bear.jpg Image ea9db73f.jpg Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Rumplestiltskin.jpg Little Red Riding Hood, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Little Red Riding Hood.jpg Jack Bear.jpg Jack Bear 1.jpg Goldie-Locks-and-Jack-Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.JPG|Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear Goldie Locks, Jack Bear, and Humpty Dumpty.jpg|Jack Bear, Goldie Locks, and Humpty Dumpty 1000x562-Q70 544675ef06c3f55498872cc3637a2da9.jpg Goldie's Great Adventure 01.jpg A Royal Cheese Mystery 01.jpg Pops Goes the Weasel 01.jpg Think or Swim 02.jpg|Goldie and Bear are going swimming in the tub! Fairy Fly Adventure 01.jpg Osito.jpg|Jack Bear in Goldie & Bear 52be621e1d088ad390fc5d24_490e8890.jpg|Beanstalk Jack, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear Winterchime Day 04.jpg Winterchime Day 05.jpg Winterchime Day 06.jpg Humpty Dumpty, Goldie Locks, and Jack Bear.jpg|Jack Bear, Goldie Locks, and Humpty Dumpty Think_or_Swim_03.jpg Think_or_Swim_05.jpg Gnome Family Reunion 06.jpg Three's A Crowd 04.jpg Three's A Crowd 02.jpg The Egg 01.jpg Thumbelina's Wild Ride 01.jpg The Wolf Who Cried Wolf 01.jpg The Wolf Who Cried Wolf 02.jpg Mary Mary 01.jpg Wolf on Drums 02.jpg Wolf on Drums 04.jpg Little Gold Riding Hood 01.jpg Red, Goldie, Humpty, and Bear.jpg Goldie,_Red,_and_Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks, Little Red Riding Hood, and Jack Bear Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Males Category:Kids Category:Brothers Category:Goldie & Bear characters Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Bears Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Boys Category:Boyfriends Category:Handsome characters Category:Goldilocks and the Three Bears Category:Childhood Friends Category:Animal Heroes Category:Happy-go-lucky Category:Silly Characters Category:Funny characters Category:Comedians Category:Comedic Heroes Category:HEROES Category:Disney heroes Category:Princes Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures characters Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventure Series Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Jiminy Cricket's Clan Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana members Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Singing characters Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures Team Category:Characters